


Kink of the Month: Easy Like Sunday Morning

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Kink of the Month: Easy Like Sunday Morning

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [rps](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/rps)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: JM/NB

Rating: NC-17 like whoa

Warnings: Daddy!kink and RPS, don't read if you're gonna get offended

A/N: I was so busy during [](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/profile)[**feedmykink**](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/) 's Kink of the Month™ that I missed the deadline. Well, I promised [](http://spankspike.livejournal.com/profile)[**spankspike**](http://spankspike.livejournal.com/)  some Spike/Xander ageplay porn. Sorry, Spanky! I couldn't get the Evil Blinking Cursor of Porn Death to budge for Spander Daddy!kink, but it fairly flew for this RPS. Hope it's an acceptable compromise....::snerk::

A/N the second: Some dialogue taken from BtVS S4 episode "Hush"...  


_   
**Kink of the Month: Easy Like Sunday Morning**   
_

  
"Don't see why I have to be tied up…" _when I could be fucking you._

"It's just while I'm sleeping…"_laying here, rock hard under these flimsy fucking boxers while you just sit there so close I can almost taste you in my damn mouth._

"Like I'd bite you anyway…" _just a few licks on that sweet ass you're waving my way. Oh little boy, you're just begging for it, aren't you?  
_  
"Oh you would…" _bite me, nibble your way down my body until I'm begging you to touch me, take me, anything please now._

"Not bloody likely…" _How much longer? I can't stand this, knowing how hard you are, seeing your lovely cock waving around in those shorts.  
_  
"I happen to be very biteable, pal! I'm moist and delicious…" _That's what you said last night, sliding in and out of me with that sweet tongue, spreading me open for you.  
_  
"All right, yeah fine, you're a nummy treat…" _So nummy when you squirm underneath me, those little whimpers and sighs you make when I'm deep inside. Delicious doesn't even cover it.  
_  
"And…cut! Great job you two…James, just hold on a sec and let Cindy untie you."

"Not a problem, man," James grinned, eyes focused firmly on Nick's flirty eyes. That boy could tell a whole story with one glance. Right now, the story they were telling him was incredibly pornographic.

_Daddy's boy, little and sweet and innocent, just waiting to be corrupted. Touch me, please? I want you, Daddy, but I can't. Little boys don't do that, right? But, Daddies do. They bend their little boys over, for punishment, for good hard fucks, for a long slow finger fuck that hurts so nicely. Please, Daddy, please?  
_  
Oh yeah, James thought as some irritatingly perky gopher unwound the skein of ropes from his body, what pretty tales his boy could tell.

That first time, when Nick really was a little boy, slim and seductive, flitted through his mind. So damn eager for a hard fuck and a sweet kiss, Nick acted so shy. Hanging around James every single second he wasn't on set, shooting those hot eyes his whenever the boy thought James wasn't looking. Finally, he'd cornered him and asked him point blank.

"What exactly are you looking for, Nicky?"

"L-looking for?" That stutter melted James' heart. It made him sound so young, so unsure.

"Yeah, little boy. Looking for. From me," James enunciated. "Just a dirty grope in the dark or you want something more?"

"Little boy," Nick panted as James' fingers wound around the bulge in his pants. "Want that. Please. Waaant…"

"Oh," James breathed out, lips pressed against the warm fragrant skin on the boy's neck. "Is that what this is? Little boy looking for a Daddy?"

"Y-yesssss," Nick moaned. "Daddy, please. Want to cum, fuck me, Daddy, please now please!"

It had been that simple. No need for a long talk, or any comic misunderstandings. Nick was his boy, no matter what stupid roles they had to play on or off the set.

James stood up, stretching muscles gone numb from being tied to a chair. A sideways glance at Nick and they both sauntered off the set with a casual wave. James was pretty sure most of the cast and crew knew what was what. He knew for damn sure that Dave knew. Dave got pretty chatty when he'd had a few and he'd told James how nice it was that Nick had someone in his life. James had smiled and that had been that. Simple. Just the way he preferred it.

He opened the door to his trailer and ushered Nick inside. The minute the door swung closed, he had his arms full of a squirming needy boy. Lips met in a flurry of hungry kisses and it only took a few seconds for James to strip those teasing clothes off his boy.

"God, baby," James murmured, "you're such a little tease. Shaking your dick at me like that, made Daddy so fucking horny."

"Guess I'd better take care of that," Nick rasped, sliding down James slender body to kneel at his feet.

Simple, James thought in satisfaction as Nick unbuckled him and began to work his mouth around the slippery head of his cock. A little boy and his Daddy. Just the way I like it.


End file.
